Minutes
by yay81
Summary: A Laurzona fanfic season 10
1. Chapter 1

**MINUTES Chapter 1 - **A Laurzona fanfic immediately following on from season 9 finale.

Disclaimer: These people sadly are not mine!

'Apparently I lost you…'

Callie leaves the common room stunned. She walks past Owen and the others, and announces that after a shitty night she's heading home.

The doctors couldn't help but overhear her and Arizona's screaming match, but neither could they determine the gravity of it. And judging by Callie's demeanour, this was as serious as they come.

'Callie, you ok?' asks Owen

'I don't know…I, I have to get my daughter…' she replies in a daze.

The other doctors instinctively know to stay out of whatever it is Callie's business is, while she goes to change out of her scrubs. On returning, she stops dead in her tracks when she sees Dr Lauren Boswell standing just feet away from her. Lauren quite innocently turns around to see what everyone is staring at, only to meet Callie's sad eyes that immediately turn hateful.

'Callie…' Lauren begins softly, her face an equal measure of guilt and concern, 'I…'

'No. You do NOT get to say my name,' Callie spits, her daze now snapping to full focus. 'You had sex with my wife. My WIFE. And now she's leaving because of you.'

Callie's voice is stern and direct. She will not let Lauren Boswell reduce her to tears. Not in front of her colleagues. Not yet anyway.

'So don't assume it's ok to talk to me.'

And with that, Callie turns on her heels, leaving everyone in shock at this revelation. Arizona cheated on Calliope? With Dr Boswell? All eyes settled on Lauren, the colour wiped from her face. Suddenly hit by the impact of last night's actions, Lauren abruptly excuses herself with some words about needing to get her things and heading home.

'Yeh, it seems her work _here _is done,' quips Alex, generously breaking the silence that was hanging in the air.

But no sooner had they all begun talking at once, were they muted again, as Arizona suddenly appeared from around the corridor carrying a couple of boxes.

She looked pained and worn out, yet resolute.

'I'm not going to pretend you don't know what has happened. I've gathered my things from upstairs, and won't be coming back. It's not fair on Callie for me to stay on at the hospital.'

She turns to look at Owen directly.

'I'm so sorry I've let you all down but I have to do this. My letter of resignation is already on your desk.'

Owen steps toward her.

'Take some time by all means, but we'll discuss this further when appropriate.'

'Thank you, really,' she replies somehow managing one of her radiant albeit brief smiles, '…but this has to be.'

'We will discuss it, Arizona. There are ways to make things work,' Owen offers again, but Arizona - eyes glazed and weary - simply apologises once more and leaves Grey Sloane Memorial.

As she approaches her car, she is startled to hear quickening frantic footsteps heading towards her. She momentarily loses her breath as she wonders if it's _**her**__, _closes her eyes, turns around, and sure enough is met with the most tragically beautiful face she has ever seen.

Without even the slightest hesitation, Lauren begins her plea.

'I didn't know that love at first sight existed,' she began, her chest heaving from her desperate rush to catch this wondrous woman. 'Growing up you think it's a fairytale, and when you're older you think it's, it's hindsight romanticising things - and I don't know exactly what it was, which part of your everything - but something made me fall in love with you within a minute. That first minute we spoke! The minute I saw your eyes…'

Lauren caught her breath and continued more purposefully.

'I fell so in love in that minute that it blinded me to all that you had to lose and I'm sorry. Deeply. I understand that I have to take a step back. But I can't let you leave without telling you that with every minute since, I've been falling more and more…'

'Can you just grab these boxes from me for a second? They're _reallysuperheavy_' Arizona interrupted, much to her own embarrassment.

'Oh sure, sorry…crap…I've got th…' Lauren stuttered

'You got them?' Arizona asked simultaneously.

'Yeah,' Lauren assured her with a hint of nervous laughter, to which Arizona contributed.

'I just needed to free my arms so I can shake you - with prior warning so you don't get me arrested for harassment, that is -' Arizona said, completely poker-faced. Then she let her beautiful blue eyes linger on the stunning hazel ones that were looking searchingly into her own.

'Please don't beat yourself up. I was blind too. And for the record, I don't believe in love at first sight. At least I didn't. What happened, happened for a reason. I don't regret my decision to be with Callie - I love her and always will - but I have screwed things up. I have to mend the broken pieces. I owe it to her, to our daughter. So I have to have us keep our distance…'

Arizona's expression was impossible to read, and Lauren's vulnerable heart was starting to break from the minute she heard Arizona say she'd always love Callie.

'I understand. I'll step away,' Lauren whispered in defeat.

'…to keep our distance for now,' Arizona encouraged.

Lauren felt her stomach plummet to her very centre.

'For now?' she asked, not quite trusting her ears

'Just give me time to fix things here,' Arizona smiled. 'Can you do that?'

'Whatever you need.'

Disbelief, longing, admiration. Lauren was overwhelmed by the perfect person that stood before her. She had to use every ounce of the self-control she had permitted Arizona to abandon - just last night - in order not to embrace her. She knew Arizona was reading her lustful thoughts to the letter but couldn't bring herself to break their gaze.

Arizona looked down teasingly. And without further eye contact, gently kissed Lauren's flushed cheek before getting herself and her belongings into her car. As she prepared to leave, she leaned out of the window, beaming intently at her unintended future.

'And just so you know, there'll be plenty more _minutes_ ahead, Dr Boswell.'

And with that, Arizona sped off - driving almost as fast as Lauren's heart was pounding deep in her chest.

To be continued…

OK so that was my 1st ever attempt at a fan fiction. I was just so amazed by these two that I had to whet my own appetite in the wait for season 10 haha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Arizona was driving away from the hospital, she couldn't get Lauren's words out of her head. What a declaration! And although Arizona felt the same, instant draw, she couldn't bring herself to utter the words. It was overwhelming. It was raw. She knew that in time, if Lauren would allow her, she could fully reciprocate, but the one image going round in her head was not of Lauren's heartrending face, but of Callie's.

She had thought they would spend the rest of their lives together. She had hoped they might, and although since the accident their relationship had been strained, she truly believed they would get through it. Not at any point had she stopped loving her beautiful wife. But strained their relationship was, and with every day Arizona felt her need for independence growing. Meeting another woman was _not_ part of that mindset! When Lauren came into her life a sudden ache resounded in her. She was floored. At first, flattered by the flirt, but then a few too many lingering glances later, she knew she was invested. That smile, that drawl…

'Get a grip, Robbins,' she said aloud to herself. Then, 'You'd better be at home,' she muttered worryingly as though Callie could hear her.

She pulled up outside their apartment and took some deep breaths. She had to do this. She had to talk to Callie again, let her know that despite her resentment, she - Callie - had done nothing wrong. She was still the same beautiful woman she had married. It was Arizona who had changed. She knew she had even before she met Lauren Boswell - the encounter just confirmed it. She had a void inside of her and nothing from her life before the crash could fill that vacancy, and she had to let go.

With a heavy heart, she knocked on her apartment door. Callie came straight away, holding Sofia, and for an instant, looked hopefully for her old Arizona. Instead, she nodded in solemn acceptance and let this one in.

Lauren stood there watching Arizona's car disappear from sight. There was hope. Although she couldn't ignore her elation, she would damn well try to, out of respect for what lay ahead for Arizona and her family. She would never in a million years have thought she would be the _other woman_. She had always detested infidelity. She had even liked what she had met of Callie. Damn, the woman even impressed her. How could she have been so blinded?! That pure electricity radiating from Arizona had given her the shock of her life. Rationality ceased to exist. Morality thrown. And considered thought she had known all her life, gone. In a minute. And try as she may, there was no rational way to deny the irrational wave that had engulfed her.

The whole way to the airport and home, she allowed herself to wallow in the deliciousness that was her night with Arizona Robbins. Her soft but determined lips pressing against hers, the feel of her hair, of her waist. Her scent. Her taste. Her need.

There was no mistaking Arizona's desire, but still Lauren would have to hold back and give her the time she needs. It they are meant to be together, they will find a way. But all she wanted to do was to call Arizona and hear those wanting whispers in her ear once again. Happy irony - how grateful she was for not knowing her phone number! Some agonising times lay ahead for Lauren, but the anticipation would be a welcome excuse to hide away in the glorious memories of her night in Arizona's charge. But oh, how she longed to hold her again…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Some painful weeks had passed. For Lauren, the torturous waiting game; for Callie, the loss and rebuilding.

For Arizona - well, this was like a rollercoaster. One that although exhilarating, made her feel sick at every bend. It was a time to grieve for one life and a time to embark upon her most exciting journey yet. Her juxtaposition of emotions were finally beginning to pass, as clarity and resolve persevered. Yes, she had broken Callie's heart, but she knew she had to. Ultimately it would be unfair to stay and long for another. And long she did! She had consciously tried not to bathe in the memories of that night. She had needed to be focused, but now - now she was free to bathe as much as she could dare.

There was one thing that Arizona had to do before she could take her next step towards Lauren.

Making sure she chose her timing sensitively, she returned to the hospital to talk with Owen.

'Thanks for coming , Arizona,' he started. 'Take a seat.'

She smiled and sat down next to him, noting her lack of scrubs and feeling a slight jolt.

'How have you been?' he asked

She suddenly realised that this was the first time in weeks that anyone had asked her this.

'It's been horrible, really bad. I mean, I've been bad. I've been horrible. At least I've done a horrible thing, but it's positive too,' she nodded, not knowing who she was apparently convincing. 'I made a huge mistake the other week, but it forced a much needed change. I'm so sad but I'm so so happy and I want to cry all the time but I end up laughing and as soon as I'm happy the tears just (she makes a flooding motion with her hands as she catches her breath). But you don't want to hear all this I'm guessing…'

Owen smiled. 'Sounds like you've been holding a lot in.'

His concern is a comfort and a relief.

'And how is Callie?' she enquires, knowing that Callie chose not to take time off. She needed to keep busy and not disrupt their daughter's live anymore than it had been.

'She's strong. She has a great support base, and she's resilient,' he smiled. 'But there's a reason I asked you to drop by. You have spoken to Dr Avery on the phone, and you know that the hospital has accepted your resignation, but we need to know if you'll stay on on the board of directors. I spoke to Callie earlier, and she said she could live with that. It wouldn't involve you having to be around if you didn't want to be, but it would involve you. Any thoughts?'

'Yes. As in yes, I'd like that very much and I also have some thoughts…These last few weeks I've not been working I've been thinking about all the kids out there I could have been helping. I need to get back to work and have been thinking a lot about how I might play it out. I should never have left Africa when I did. I mean, everything happens for a reason, right? So maybe I _was_ meant to come back, but I'm thinking now I was always meant to return. I don't know when or how yet - it's just a dream - but if you have any thoughts on that, it'd be great to hear them.'

'Honestly? I'm relieved. It could be exactly what you need. In my mind, you would always continue your work there. And we have video links! You could join the meetings from wherever you might be. Personally, I'd be proud to have one of our board members doing what you would be doing. And maybe one day, we might be able to poach you back.'

Owen stood up and offered his hand to Arizona. She smiled to herself as she recollected the moment with Lauren in the on-call room when she had done just that. Knowing this was not a farewell, she instead gave him a hug and thanked him for his support through all of this.

'I'll be in touch,' she promised, as she turned to leave. 'Oh, and there was one more thing,' she said tentatively

'Anything'

'I was hoping you might be able to put me in touch with…with…'

'I'll just get Dr Boswell's details for, Dr Robbins. I'm sure you have a lot to discuss,' he acknowledged knowingly. He wrote her number down on a piece of headed paper and passed it over with kindness in his eyes.

'Thank you,' Arizona blushed, and exited the familiar surroundings for a path unknown.

She sat in a café staring at the digits in front of her. She held her phone in one hand and her caution in the other. She would have to let go of one of them. She knew what she wanted, but what if Lauren had changed her mind? In the car park the other week Lauren had said she'd wait, but had Arizona been wrong to keep her distance? It felt right for her, but what if it was wrong for Lauren? What if Lauren was just caught up in the moment, had had time to think, and…

'Refill?'

'What? Um, no please. Yes, I mean. Thank you.'

And Arizona was suddenly back from her imaginings and back on track. She was in love with a woman she had just met. A woman who had bared her heart just weeks ago. Hell, she bared more than that! Her own heart started to race and as her pulse made her heady, so did it sink to her groin and linger teasingly in her warm depths, throbbing wildly. She could picture Lauren's slender body, her strong jaw line, her elegant yet assertive hands. She was replaying in her mind the moment she ripped Lauren's scrubs off and tasted her soft skin. She felt alive. She needed this woman more that she could admit, but yikes! All of a sudden the admission was smacking her between the eyes when the husky voice on the other end of the line was saying

'Hello? Is someone there?'

With a sudden bolt upright, Arizona knocked over her coffee and stared at her phone. In her state of arousal she had subconsciously entered Lauren's number and hit dial! So much for caution!

'Hello?' the voice repeated

'Um…oh my…ouch…' she managed, wiping her lap. 'I just…Lauren?'

With a smile in her intonation, Lauren's response was simple and warm

'Hey you…'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Arizona could barely think straight, and after a considerable pause said 'Hey yourself, I…how did you know it was me?'

'I just knew, silly.'

'Oh right, so I'm silly now am I?!'

'Well I'm assuming you are. Sounds like you're at least clumsy!'

'Oh that. Yeh. Coffee. Everywhere.'

'Coffee, huh? Well I've heard that's a great starting point.'

There was a short silence as both women unbeknownst to the other smiled coyly into their phones.

'Well it would seem that it's my clumsy lack of attention to my coffee that brings us together,' Arizona quipped, happy to be reminded of their first meet.

'It would seem so,' Lauren drawled, evidently smiling still

'So,' Arizona said, 'how have you been?'

'Oh me, I've been ok. Worried about you mainly, and about what you have to say. So yeah, worried. But also happy I guess. And you?'

'Well I've _been_. A bit crazy crazy overemotional actually. Not pretty. It's been so hard. I've wanted to talk with you so many times, to check in, but the space was good. I've done a lot of thinking - I'll fill you in one day! But thank you for giving me the time to repair.'

'Not at all. I've been feeling so guilty about things, and asking myself why I lost myself over you when I knew your situation. So please, please don't thank me for anything.'

'Lauren…'

'I'm serious.'

'Lauren, I miss you. A lot. I know that night I told you I'd made a mistake, and it's been playing on my mind ever since. I need you to know the mistake was the timing - not us. I just couldn't -'

'I know, and it's ok. Really it is. Ah, it feels so good to talk with you. I've missed your voice.'

'I've missed more than that,' Arizona teased

'Well I was waiting to take your lead on that one, but yeah, lots more than that.'

'I don't suppose you know, but I handed in notice at Grey Sloan. It feels positive. I have plans. Awesome plans. And it means I have time. Time for us.'

'I want that'

'I need to see you. Can we fix a date?'

'A date, huh?' Lauren laughed

'Whatever, Boswell,' she retorted

'Well where exactly are you?'

'Um, right this minute? What do you mean?'

'I mean right this minute,' she repeated Arizona's words

'I'm in Seattle. In a café on Upper Street, to be precise. And you are…?'

'In Seattle. In a bar, I believe only a few blocks from Upper Street.' Lauren was trying so hard to keep suppressing the excitement of this coincidence, but couldn't resist any longer. 'I had a conference. I didn't expect to be in touch with you at all, and I'm booked on a flight home this evening, but…'

'I want the name of that bar.' Arizona's words were uttered with even emphasis, deliberately but urgently. Lauren was here! She was actually here?!

'Riley's'

'Give me ten minutes.'

'Ten minutes? You can have all the minutes in the world, Arizona!'

…...

They both stood motionless in front of one another outside Riley's bar.

'I'm coming with you,' Arizona gasped

'To the airport?' Lauren asked, bewildered

'Yes to the airport. And on the flight. I'll buy some things at the other end. I don't care, just as long as -'

But Arizona was unable to finish her sentence, as Lauren gathered her in her arms and kissed her passionately, lost in this minute. This minute they both knew would last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to the airport drove both women thought-crazy. Neither one advocating a public display of affection, they sat belted up in the back, each by their own window, apparently lost in thoughts of each other and seemingly bashful. The cab driver could be forgiven for assuming they were merely colleagues.

Lauren couldn't help but steal repeated glances in Arizona's direction, her flirtatious nature seeping through the invisible social barrier they had unwittingly set between them. But even so, she couldn't believe what was happening, that she was on her way home Arizona in tow! Arizona looked so beautiful sitting there, the seatbelt tugging at her white shirt highlighting her healthy breasts. She drove Lauren wild! Seeing the corners of her mouth turning into a smile every now and then just made her melt, knowing that she had put that smile on that sunny face. Arizona turned to Lauren to share her smile, which immediately turned into a giddy laugh.

'I can't believe I'm doing this - that we're doing this,' Arizona said. 'When I woke up this morning I had no idea I'd see you, and now, look at me!'

'I can barely stop.'

'This is by far the most spontaneous and irresponsible thing I've ever done! I don't even know if I can get on a plane -' Arizona's voice became fearful. 'I mean, I haven't been on a plane since the crash. What if I can't do it? But you do make me feel so safe…'

Lauren lent to her, breaking through their physical restraint, and gently tucked Arizona's hair behind her ear whilst placing her other hand on hers.

'Baby, you don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. Just tell me what you want and that's what we'll do,' Lauren intoned soothingly.

The driver couldn't help but smile into his rear view mirror.

'Wow, did you just use a term of endearment?! I don't even know your middle name! What is it, Grace? Julie?' Arizona quizzed.

'Actually I don't have one, but if you want to give me one, I'd definitely consider adopting it.'

'I'll have to have a think on that one! In the meantime, how about a favourite colour?'

'Is this pop quiz a chance to get to know me better, or a diversion? You were talking about the plane, and I think it's important. Now I'm as excited as you are about being together, but we can do that here in Seattle. I don't have surgery for a few days. Hmm?'

Arizona smiled. The way Lauren said 'hmm' was so enticing. This woman really cared for her. It somehow went way beyond their sexual chemistry - Arizona felt as though she'd always known Lauren. There was something there that was no less than magic. That thing that knocks you off your feet.

'Which terminal ladies?' asked the driver.

Lauren raised an eyebrow to Arizona, apparently resting the decision on her shoulders. Arizona looked back at her with evident concern, and so Lauren smiled her sweetest smile and said

'Actually, we've had a change of plan. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience.' she spoke with the utmost Southern politeness. 'But if you could please take us back to the centre, that'd be most appreciated. Real sorry.'

'Not a problem,' he said as he turned the vehicle around.

Arizona gave him details of her temporary apartment, and they got there within the hour. During the last leg of the cab ride, any initial coyness had evaporated. Arizona had told Lauren of her worries about seeing Sofia, her heartbreak over breaking a heart, and a little about Mark. The crash itself was a whole other conversation or ten. Lauren, calm and solid, proved to be an excellent listener. She was so glad that Arizona felt she could open up to her so soon. She obviously needed to talk about things, and Lauren didn't take for granted the chance to learn more about this beautiful woman, soaking in her thoughts - every word invaluable.

As the cab pulled in to drop them off, Arizona said 'I'm sorry this wasn't the plan, but at least we'll get some time alone, just for us. The apartment is a bit small though.'

'I'm sure we can squeeze in,' Lauren smiled as she paid the driver.

As Arizona slipped the key into the lock. She felt herself buckle as she sensed Lauren close behind her, smelling her hair.

'You're going to be the end of me,' Arizona said breathlessly.

'Well how about I cook us up a storm while you gather yourself?' Lauren remarked smoothly.

'Honestly, that couldn't be more perfect, although I have no idea how you cook…'

'And I have no idea what you eat, but I'm willing to take the chance if you are?'

Arizona gave Lauren an adorable look of mock suspicion, eyeing up this potential chef, then said 'Alright then, I promise to eat whatever you make me. Unless you make sandwiches. Sandwiches are evil.'

'Alright then, two sandwiches coming up,' Lauren chirped whilst doing that suggestive shoulder thing she was so good at.

Arizona beamed her magic smile then retracted it upon spotting her wheelchair sitting in the front room. Lauren clocked her hesitation, and continued nonchalantly walking towards the fridge, and jokingly said 'Now don't you go getting any ideas about putting _me_ in that thing. You just make yourself comfortable and leave me to create my masterpiece, ok?'

Wow. Could this woman make Arizona feel any more at ease? She grabbed the wheelchair and swiftly lowered herself in then took off her prosthetic. She looked up at Lauren, checking for any signs of awkwardness, but Lauren was already hard at work on what Arizona hoped was anything other than the breaded fiend.

Their first meal together was spaghetti with a very odd looking brown pesto, accompanied by a bottle of cold beer.

'Well this has a story to tell!' Arizona exclaimed as she had her first taste.

'Yeah, about the cooking…I'm actually not good. I make brown pesto. It's not normal.'

'How did you…'

'Peanut butter.'

'Uh-huh. The beer is good,' Arizona said mustering up a genuine compliment.

Lauren smiled a funny tight-lipped smile and held up her bottle.

'Here's to us.'

'To us,' Arizona repeated. 'Our first beer!'

'Oh no,' Lauren mused, 'are you a bad drunk, Dr Robbins?'

'The worst kind. Especially if I don't eat something…edible. At least I know now that you're not, in fact, perfect! I'll call for pizza.' She was happy with her executive decision.

Lauren had to admit it was a plan. She looked at the clock and then, sheepishly, at the tv.

'Get out! You do _not _watch my favourite programme!' Arizona exclaimed.

'Channel 16?'

'Channel 16!'

'Yeah, I normally wouldn't care but it's the season finale and I'm just dying to find out which guy she chooses!' admitted Lauren. 'Am I sad?'

'We both are because here I was wondering how on earth I'd be able to subtly set the recorder without you seeing me!'

Both women laughed and settled on the sofa to watch their show, beer in hand. They felt so relaxed together. Arizona smiled to herself as she watched Lauren's excitement brewing. For a hot-shot mega surgeon she sure was goofy. As the show was reaching its zenith, they realised they were rooting for different guys for their heroine.

'I feel quite strongly about this,' warned Lauren. 'She has to be with Mr Dark Hair because she has loved him since season two!'

'But Mr Grey-Haired artist is so dashing! He has bewitched her. She seems a better person around him,' Arizona offered.

The two happily agreed to disagree, acknowledging that this was just a drama after all, and these characters were entirely fictitious.

'Best not to get in a stew about it,' said Lauren.

'Sing it!' Arizona agreed as they clinked bottles.

The doorbell rang.

Pizza.

'I'll get that,' Arizona said, lifting herself off the sofa and back into her chair. She was excited about snuggling up with Lauren for the evening.

'Thanks, do you mind if I go to your room to freshen up and change into something a little more comfortable?' asked Lauren.

'Be my guest. Grab some fresh beers on your way back, will you?' Arizona called, as she headed to the door. She opened it expectantly. But to her shock, it wasn't the pizza boy she met at her door.

'Calliope…'


	6. Chapter 6

'Hi, Arizona.'

Arizona was completely taken aback. She managed to return one syllable.

'Hi.'

It was a syllable decorated with surprise, welcome, fear, guilt. There she was, sitting in her chair, door wide open. Both her and her world vulnerable to exposure. Damn it. After weeks of hoping Callie would be in a good place to talk things over, here she now was, at the worst possible time. She looked confident. She was smiling down at Arizona, evidently ready to come face to face after this last, very hurtful month.

'I'm glad I caught you. I came by earlier, but you were out I guess.'

Her voice was strong. She was in a good place. She was trying.

She continued, not noticing the inconvenience in Arizona's expression.

'I came to talk about where we go from here. Sofia keeps looking for you. I would have brought her…'

'I'm glad you didn't…Callie…'

'…but she's with my folks right now,' she carried on.

Arizona resigned herself to the fact that Callie had come to talk and no amount of interjections or protestations could prevent her from saying what she needed to say.

'Are you going to invite me in?!' Callie asked, in good humour.

'Pizza?' The delivery boy suddenly appeared, two pizzas in hand.

'Yeah, here.' Arizona's tone was that of defeat.

'You're hungry!' Callie explained. Two pizzas? Did you know I was coming?' she joked.

But the joke was erased from her as soon as it left her mouth, as Lauren appeared from Arizona's bedroom, buttoning up her shirt, in full view of the three people staring at her from the front door. Callie was rendered speechless. This couldn't have looked worse. Arizona was suddenly reminded of the moment Callie noticed her wedding ring on Lauren's scrubs. Lauren stopped and stared back, awkwardness momentarily engulfing her.

'Ma'am?' the delivery boy spoke to Arizona, cutting through the icy air.

'My purse,' she said faintly, 'it's, I left it…'

'I've got this,' Lauren said, stepping into the centre of the drama. She came right up to the door, next to Arizona, and once again directly in front of Calliope Torres. 'Keep the change,' she said, and the boy retreated down the hallway.

'How generous of you.' Callie hissed, her stoic exterior now a distant memory.

'Callie,' Arizona attempted.

But Callie ignored her ex, refusing to break eye contact with Lauren Boswell. Lauren held Calliope's stare whilst saying

'Arizona, are you ok? Shall we all go inside?'

'Oh, good trick Dr Boswell. Act like you care about her more than I do. You don't know what I care!'

'It's not a competition,' Lauren said sternly, before her expression softened. 'We both care, the difference is I don't want to make a scene, that's all.'

'Ha! Rich! You are the reason there even _is _a scene! Who the hell do you think you are?'

'Lauren's right,' Arizona spoke up. 'Let's talk this out inside. And with that, she wheeled back into her living room, while Lauren stood by the door motioning for Callie to go in before her.

But Callie just eyeballed Lauren up and down, staying firmly on the unfamiliar side of the threshold.

'I came here because I was finally ready to talk - _with my wife _- about our daughter and our separation. I was finally able to broach the subject - _with my wife _- without getting over-emotional or angry. I was prepared for a mature, respectful, amicable conversation, and I find this! My soon-to-be ex wife ordering MY favourite takeaway, by the way, for her new bit on the side. With whom she has blatantly just hopped out of bed - excuse the expression - apparently taking no time _whatsoever _to rationally contemplate the future of her family! Well I'm sorry if I don't want to come in and talk calmly, but I will be in touch with you, Arizona. Expect to hear from my lawyer.'

And she lifted her head up high, and walked away.

Whilst Lauren set down the delivery and closed the door, Arizona busied herself reattaching her leg.

'Would you please pass me my stick?' Arizona asked impatiently.

'Sure, but where are you going? Don't you think it's best to let her calm down on her own?' Lauren suggested.

'Oh she can calm down all she likes! I'm not going anywhere. I'm just so pissed that that happened and I need to get outta this stupid chair so I can pace around and whack the walls with something!'

'Do you want me to make myself scarce?'

'No. I want you here. More than anything. I'm sorry you had to see that. Ugh, why did it have to happen?! Did you see her face? She was so angry!'

Lauren went to the fridge. 'She still loves you. She's hurt, that's all. I'm the one she hates, and you know what? So she should. Good on her. Better that then her hating herself.

'Do you think she's ok? Like really ok?'

'I don't know her, but she seems strong. If she's not ok she will be, in time. I'm just so sorry I made things so much worse - was she ok before she saw me?'

'She really was. It was all such a blur though. Maybe I should call her? I'll text. And it's not your fault. All you did was walk into the room.'

Lauren grabbed a beer out of the fridge and passed Arizona her phone. 'Maybe you should call.'

As Arizona took her phone, she gave Lauren a tight hug. 'You say you don't know Callie, but you barely know me. Or me you! What I don know, is that I've fallen in love with you so inexplicably, and I've hurt someone in the process. Someone I loved enough to marry and be a parent with. I'm a parent for goodness sake!' Arizona was crying by this point.

'Yes you are,' said Lauren firmly, still holding Arizona tight, chin resting on her shoulder, 'and that will never change. But you do need to focus on your family. You need to be focused on Sofia.'

Arizona had been desperately trying not to put Sofia to the front of her mind. The situation was too painful for her still - the burning desire to be with her and the intense guilt over leaving.

Lauren moved her body slightly away from Arizona's in order to make eye contact. How she loved this woman. Her striking sapphire eyes. Eyes that were now searching for some peace, some direction for all of this.

Lauren had to take the lead. She spoke slowly, with an authority of someone who knows what is best for their loved one. 'I am going to fly home in the morning.' She was nodding her head in assurance. 'I'll stay with you tonight, but from tomorrow you need space…'

'But we had space…'

'We had a few torturous weeks, yes, so what's a few more? Anyone can see that my being around so soon is damaging, and I don't want to cause any more hurt. Callie needs to heal, and what if Sofia had been with her tonight? It's too confusing for her.'

Arizona's tears were falling down her cheeks. 'I just want what's best for everyone, and I never seem to get it right. Apart from one time in my life when I left the continent, I've always put my friends and family before me. I've never used that fact as a trump card, it's just how I keep happy. But this last year, I haven't been happy. I've struggled with the amputation and thrown around the blame. Callie has taken the brunt of that, and so, by default, has Sofia. And now, for the second time in my life, it's had a direct and catastrophic hit on Callie. Why, when I am true to my heart, do I break hers?' Her crying had turned to sobbing. 'Why can't she see? As much as we love each other, she has to let me go! We have been so happy together. The difference is that she's been happy independently of our relationship and I have not. It doesn't matter it it's you or if it's Africa, there would always be something more that I'd need in order to be truly, independently happy!'

And as hysterical as Arizona's delivery was, her words were coherent and sensible. Lauren didn't quite grasp the relevance of Africa, but knew it was significant. She knew they would talk about it at some point, but for now, for tonight, she would just hold her beautiful friend, listen to her and comfort her. One step closer to helping her find that peace her eyes were so desperately searching for.


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren listened into the night. Since they had their tryst in the hospital, the distance kept between them had been unbearable - it defied their chemistry and tested them both. This chance happening of them being together was now at once overdue and premature. Yes, the inexplicable love that Arizona spoke of was very much alive, but Lauren knew that what Arizona needed right now was friendship and trust. Two things that have to be earned above and beyond what they already possess.

Arizona had a lot to deal with emotionally, and Lauren didn't want to cloud her thoughts, but it wasn't so easily executed. Their physical attraction made for a tactile night; the comforting stroke of a cheek, a consoling cuddle, the frequent holding of hands…but it was what was in their eyes that made this union so unmistakable. The test would be tough, but both women knew that what would come of exploring their friendship would ultimately make them stronger as a couple. Weary, they lay down on the sofa in a gentle embrace under the glow of the moon.

'It's not easy being your friend,' Arizona said sleepily as she lifted her head from Lauren's chest. They had been wrapped up on the sofa for some time. Lauren's back had started to twinge, but the delicate blonde head that was resting on her was too beautiful for the discomfort to cause disruption.

'Hey, you fell asleep.' Lauren's voice was deep.

'You're comfier than you look,' Arizona said with a smile, then sat up to look at Lauren. 'You're beautiful,' she added.

Lauren gently disentangled herself from Arizona and stood up with a little stretch. 'Arizona…'

'I know. But it's true. If I only have you for a few more hours, let me say it.' She stood up to face Lauren, and held her friend's face in her hands. 'If we're going to slow the pace down for a while, then I'm gonna need a fix.'

Lauren's head and heart were at war inside of her. The pounding of the latter almost deafening the very clarity she had mustered. Of course she wanted this as much as Arizona, but was it just adding to the fog? A _fix_, she said, a drug. An addiction.

Arizona traced her fingers over Lauren's lips, her sapphires burning every bit of flesh they fell upon.

Lauren's heart continued to thump in her ears. She tried to take a step backwards but Arizona grabbed her hips and pulled her close, their lips separated only by their breath.

Inhale, exhale.

Lauren's eyes slowly lifted from Arizona's lips to her flushed, wanting cheeks. Did she dare to meet those eyes?

Time stilled. They had painfully agreed to postpone their relationship, but in the heat of the moment, their denial was waning. Lauren could feel Arizona's breath on her face, hot and thready. Her hands exploring Lauren's hips. 'I want you,' she whispered temptingly. 'I want to keep a bit of you with me…'

'Arizona…'

Arizona stepped almost imperceptibly closer, her lips brushing Lauren's like gossamer.

'I want you too, but…'

Too late. Arizona seductively tickled Lauren's soft lips with her tongue, causing them to part. _Just a kiss _Lauren thought, as she felt Arizona suck and bite gently on her lower lip. As the kissing intensified, Arizona's hands became more inquisitive…With a gasp, Lauren felt herself swell to Arizona's touch.

'This isn't…being a very…good friend,' Lauren panted, placing her grip on Arizona's arm in veiled protest, but she only held Lauren more urgently, and said

'You already are being a great friend, but I need more…' With her last word, her rasping voice trailed off. As she began deeply kissing Lauren's neck, her hands moved over Lauren's throbbing body.

Arizona had noticed that night in the on-call room that Lauren was particularly partial to her neck being kissed. She went for the kill, but slowly, tenderly. She wanted to savour her friend and lover while she could. Lauren surrendered. They stopped to smile at each other, and delve into each others' eyes for confirmation that they both wanted this. Hand in hand, they then walked to the bed where they would take their time over each other, making the most of these last twilight hours they had to share.

In the morning, when Arizona awoke, she blissfully looked over to Lauren, only to find a hand-written note in her stead. It read

_Baby, you are magical - _

_I got paged - had to take earlier flight - _

_You sleep perfectly! Couldn't wake you -_

_Please be strong. We'll get through this._

_Especially yours, _

_L x_

Arizona flopped onto her back and smiled. She wasn't sure how they would manage to say goodbye, and so she glanced at the note again and said aloud 'magical'. She checked her cell phone, but nothing as yet. She smiled again, impressed by Lauren's willpower. Second time around, their being apart would be so much easier having had this extra time together. The chemistry they shared had multiplied! They were perfect together. Happy in this knowledge, she scrolled down her contacts and stopped at C. As if on cue, just as she was about to hit dial, a call rang through from Callie. Arizona answered immediately, ready to give an apology, but to her surprise, it was Callie who offered on up first.

'I'm sorry I threatened you with a lawyer.'

'I'm sorry I drove you to it.'

'Me too, but I can't stop you having a life, and I certainly can't stop you seeing Sofia.'

'I've been so selfish lately. I've let you both down and I'm sorry. Can we try again to talk? I really need to see our daughter.

'You tell me. Presumably you have your hands full.'

'No, I mean, she flew home.'

Silence.

'Arizona, I'm not going to tell you I'm ok with things, but I really am trying. I came yesterday as a friend, but it's still so raw. I'm still so mad at you.'

'Any time you give me is more than I deserve right now. I get that. I also really appreciate it. So you can be a friend, or a total bitch. I'll take what I'm given.'

'You might live to regret that.'

'Meet me at 4pm by the needle after picking up Sofia? We can take her to the park, and start talking things over.'

'We'll be there,' Callie said flatly, ending the phone call.

Arizona had endured 24 eventful hours. Instead of dwelling on the latest happenings - magical or otherwise - she would focus, as Lauren had encouraged her to, on building bridges with Callie and spending quality time with Sofia, whilst discussing the inevitable legalities of their separation.

She clocked-watched. Seven hours until she meets her family. She looked at her phone again, perhaps willing a text to arrive. Then she went online and started reading up about the medical stations set up in Africa. If she was going to go ahead with her dream at some point, she would first need to talk it over with the other mother of her child as a matter of priority.

She wanted to call Lauren so much, but also knew that she didn't _need_ to. With Lauren, she had her happy independence, and a fundamental trust that everything would happen with opportune perfection.

Today will be a good day, she thought, As she stared at her computer screen. And tomorrow, who knows? One day at a time.


	8. Chapter 8

Arizona met Callie and Sofia at the Space Needle bang on 4pm.

'She wouldn't let me dawdle,' Callie said as she watched Sofia excitedly throw her arms out to Arizona. Arizona bent down and picked up her daughter, the two of them full of laughter and sparkle.

'Hey baby girl, do I get a kiss?'

Sofia plastered her tiny human hands on her mother's face and covered her in drool. Arizona beamed back affectionately and gave her a protective squeeze before setting her down to have a run around.

'Thank you Callie, so much, for coming to meet me. There's a lot to talk about.'

Callie gave her a look that said _well that's an understatement_.

'Yesterday, before…'

'I saw that tramp,' Callie cut her off through gritted teeth, via a fake smile for the sake of their daughter.

'Before the lovely pizza boy came,' Arizona offered with feigned excitement via an equally forced smile as Sofia was clambering around at their feet, 'you seemed, I don't know, upbeat.'

Callie explained that her therapist had suggested it was time to have 'The Chat'. Still fake smiling, she added 'I guess in hindsight I should have called first.'

Arizona looked at her reproachfully, with a hint of pity.

'And don't you dare feel sorry for me for a second, ok? Mommy C is doing reeeeeeal good,' she said whilst bending down to wipe Sofia's mouth. She saved her fierce eyes for Arizona.

'That's not how I feel, Callie,' she said, her voice calm.

'Well how do you feel? Really, please tell me. Oh wait, you could have told me how you felt at any point this last year but no, you chose to hold a grudge then sleep with someone else! Nicely done. So come to think of it, if you want to continue to keep your feelings to yourself then that suits me just fine because frankly I've stopped caring.'

As unconvinced as she was by her last statement, Callie held her nerve.

'Well I haven't.'

'Lies. Blatant lies.'

'It's true, I still care.'

They looked at each other.

'Why did you do it?' Callie asked emphatically. 'Was it just the leg? Is it stress? My therapist suggested…'

'Please don't. Please don't excuse what I did or find an outlet for me. What happened was wrong, yes, it was wrong and I should have been honest with you about how I felt long before that night. I kept telling myself the resentment would pass. It never did. So yes I was wrong, but I wanted it, Callie. I made a choice. And no matter how bad, it was still a choice, and I'm sorry.'

'Arizona, please. Don't rule out the effect of the trauma, the stress we've been under…' Callie's words petered out as she saw Arizona's irritation.

Arizona couldn't look her in the eyes. There were only a number of ways to tell her it was a conscious decision without further hurting her. Maybe Callie wanted to believe that therapist jargon, but Arizona knew in her heart what she felt for Lauren had nothing to do with any post traumatic stress, despite the dubious timing.

'Hey sweetie, you getting tired?' Arizona looked down to see Sofia tugging at her ankle and noticed she was becoming fractious, so grabbed the pacifier from her buggy.

'It was a pretty exhausting day at the nursery hey little one?' Callie said, picking Sofia up and taking the dummy from Arizona to put in her mouth. Sofia nodded and twisted away from Callie and stretched out to Arizona. She had missed her cuddles.

'Aw, there we go,' Callie soothed, as she helper their daughter into Arizona's arms. Their faces were right next to each other. So familiar and yet not. This was the closest they had been in a considerable while.

'She doesn't understand why you're not around all the time.'

A was rocking Sofia lovingly into a slumber. 'And I've been missing her even more. I really hope we can sort things amicably. And not just for her sake.'

Callie stepped slightly away from Arizona to ask the awkward question they were both dreading.

'Will you continue seeing that woman?'

'Does that factor?'

'If she's around when you have our daughter then yes, it factors. I don't want her anywhere near Sofia. That's way too much to take in.'

'She lives a four hour flight from here. Things won't just suddenly change as far as our baby's environment is concerned. Besides, we're taking some time out.'

'I see.' Callie wasn't displeased to hear this.

'It doesn't seem appropriate when you and I need to be in talks about the future.'

Sarcasm took hold of Callie. 'Oh, I'm glad you can finally see what is and isn't appropriate!'

'I could do without your mock-shock tactics, Callie.'

'Tactics? Really? Well excuse me if I'm still a little pissed at you for breaking up our family.'

Arizona cradled Sofia closer to her chest and kissed her head softly.

'Things have changed. She still has a family, just…'

'A broken one.'

Arizona pursed her lips as a single tear painted her eye. She delicately placed Sofia back in her buggy, careful not to wake her, and looked at Callie.

'I'll always be sorry for hurting you. But I'm not the person you fell in love with anymore. I'm just not.'

She turned her back to Callie. She didn't want to cry - what right did she have to cry?! But Callie, seeing her weaken, placed a hand on her shoulder and said

'I get it. I don't like it but I understand. We were good today. Maybe next time will be like last night, maybe not, but you're right. We owe it to Sofia to do this as amicably as possible.'

'Thank you, Callie. For coming over yesterday, for agreeing to today, for everything. It can't be easy.'

Now it was Callie's eyes that had a glassy sheen. She looked upwards to stifle the tears, and gave a big Calliope Torres smile with that same expression as before: _That's an understatement! _They made arrangements for Arizona to pick up Sofia after nursery in three days' time, and departed on immeasurably better terms than the day before.

Later that evening, Arizona switched on her computer to do more research on Africa. She noticed an email from Lauren. She smiled, relieved that her other person, though now keeping a respectful distance, had kept her promise to check in every now and then.

_Dearest Arizona,_

_Me again, twice in one day it would seem! I'm not stalking you I swear, well maybe just a little, but who's keeping tabs?_

Arizona smiled. She could picture Lauren's goofy face smiling at her through the print.

_So yes, as promised, I'm checking in and hoping to hear about your day. If you need a distraction from things though, how about this - I'm going to Scotland on Friday for a week, maybe two! Have you been? I never have, which is ironic, seeing as I'm half Scottish._

You are?!

_Hope it's ok to say I miss you. And hope you managed to see Callie today. I'm right here when you want to 'talk' about it, or even if you don't want to!_

_Lauren x_

Arizona hit the reply button. Her fingers hovered over the keys not knowing how to begin. She was curious about Scotland. Why was she going? Which half?! She wanted to tell her about her progress with Callie, about seeing Sofia. She wanted to say she missed her too. Instead, she flipped the lid down on her laptop and poured herself a drink. Fittingly, she chose a scotch. She sat by her window looking out through the rain. Lauren, Callie, Sofia. Her hear was so busy with all the emotion, and her thoughts turned to her African dream. There would be major repercussions if she went out there. This time round, as a mother, could she justify it? And what of Lauren if she left?


	9. Chapter 9

The end of the week had arrived and Arizona was on her way to pick up Sofia from playgroup. As she buckled herself in and revved the engine, she made a conscious effort to rev herself up too, as she had decided to tell Callie sooner rather than later about her plans to go back to Africa.

It hadn't been an easy decision, and over the last three days she had thought of little else. She spoke in depth with her father over everything, playing out different scenarios with regards to seeing her daughter. After all, her was away on duty for months at a time, so speaking with him was a real insight into long-distance parenting.

Arizona stood and watched Sofia playing for a few moments before going inside to collect her, enjoying the sight of her and Callie's little girl happy and safe. She had a fun evening ahead back at her apartment planned for them and couldn't wait for the hours they had together before Callie would come to take her home again. That moment arrived all too soon when as Sofia had fallen asleep on Arizona's beanbag, tired out from giggling.

'She's just conked out,' Arizona said as she let Callie inside. 'Can I get you a coffee?'

'No thanks, I should probably get her home and into bed. Did you have a good time together?'

'The best, thanks,' Arizona said. 'She's perfect. Callie, there's something I have to tell you and it shouldn't wait.'

'Hit me.'

Arizona didn't hesitate. She just said the words.

'I've decided to continue my work in Africa. Ever since…'

'Hold it. You've what? Are you crazy? You can't just disappear on us. You have responsibilities! You have a child!'

'I know, I know, but I also have responsibilities as a doctor. To many children. It won't stop me being a parent.'

'You bet your ass it will.'

Arizona was taken aback. 'What happened to amicable?'

'Amicable? What happened to actually being there for her?'

'I will be! OK so not as often as most parents but she'll still have me. It's a modern world, Callie, I can stay in tough and travel.'

'So every time she needs you, you can just fly over? It's the other side of the world, in case you had forgotten!'

'I think we both know I know where it is.'

'Yes you're right. The last time you walked out of my life.

'Don't make this about us.'

'I'm not. I'm making it about that bundle on the beanbag. Damn you and your self-fulfilment.

'That's not why I'm doing it. I'm doing it for them, but once again, I don't expect you to understand that concept.'

'Are you trying to manipulate me into feeling guilty? So you can justify leaving? Fine. Go.'

'Not like this,' Arizona implored.

Exasperated, Callie said 'I don't know what you want me to say…'

'I want you to see that this is what I'm meant to do. I want you to see that I can still be a mother and do this, that these children need me.'

'This child needs you.'

'She'll always have me, I'm not walking out on her.'

'So go. It it's what's missing in your life, go.' Callie scooped Sofia up in her arms and turned to leave. 'I'm assuming you're taking Lauren with you,' she added sharply before exiting.

Arizona was surprised to hear Lauren's name leave Callie's lips.

'Actually, you're the first person I've spoken to about this.'

That fact seemed to slightly appease Callie. She gave a tight smile and left for home.

Arizona put the chain on the door and slumped against it. Understandably, talking with Callie was tempestuous. Both scathing and loving were at large in her voice. She was angry and hurt. Arizona hated the part of herself that had caused this in such a good person, but she had to trust that in time things would be much easier. Still, having spoken to Callie, she felt a massive weight lifted from her. She had made some major life decisions. Decisions based on years of wondering. And now that she had laid her plans out to Callie, she felt a renewed sense of freedom to pursue her dream. She poured herself a Scotch - her second this week - then opened her laptop and went to video call Lauren. She couldn't wait to see her face again! She had no idea how Lauren would react to her going to Africa. She downed the rest of her whisky for a bit of Dutch courage, and waited for Lauren to pick up her call.

She adjusted herself in her seat and gave her hair a little smooth down. She cleared her throat and looked expectantly into the webcam. She was nervous! Lauren made her feel like a teenager, and she loved it.

The connection tone sang her tune, as the picture on the screen came into focus. Arizona squinted in disbelief as she saw Lauren on the other end clumsily adjusting the camera, hair matted and confused in its direction. Lauren Boswell, caught unaware and completely dishevelled! Arizona was desperately trying not to laugh.

'Morning,' Lauren croaked.

'Evening,' came the reply.

'I em, just…can you give me a minute? Lauren asked.

'Well you promised me all your minutes, so sure, you can borrow a few back.' The tease was lost on her sleepy companion.

After Lauren had apparently introduced her hair to a brush and splashed her face, she returned to the camera looking remarkably fresh.

'How do you do that?' Arizona was incredulous. 'You go from looking like you climber out of a swap to so fresh-faced with one splash of water?!'

'Ah, you see, Scottish water. An elixir! You look pretty.'

'Well I'm wearing makeup and you aren't wearing a dot and you still look amazing. It suits you, the natural look.'

'Are you flirting with me?'

Arizona smiled and lent into the camera. 'I may well be. Sorry.' She laughed the excitedly steered the conversation back to Scotland.

'So it would seem you have a lot to tell me! What exactly are you doing over there?'

'It's a long story, but basically, a young couple here couldn't raise the funds to fly their son to the US for some complicated reconstructive surgery. He was severely disfigured in a horrible accident - anyway, I was scheduled to do the surgery for them back home, so when I heard they weren't going to be able to go through with it, I decided to offer my services their end. So here I am! Albeit a little jet-lagged.'

'Wow. You did that? You're unbelievable!'

'It's quite selfish really,' Lauren said modestly. 'I've been looking for an excuse to come here for years. My mom is from the Highlands and practically brought us up on porridge and turnips!'

'Us?' Arizona was loving listening to Lauren's life unfold. She wanted to know everything about her.

'Me and my 5 older brothers. We're pretty close.'

'FIVE? And you're the only girl?'

'The only girl and the baby to boot. Needless to say they're very protective over me. They'll want to meet you at some point.'

'Sounds heavy.'

Lauren laughed. 'So how are you? I figured that not hearing anything meant you were making some progress with Callie?'

'Yeah, sorry about that. I hoped to catch you before your flight. How was it?' Her apprehension was just detectable.

Lauren smiled broadly and spoke with absolute reassurance. 'The flight was good.'

'Good,' Arizona repeated. 'And yeah, I've seen Callie a couple of times and spent some quality time with Sofia. She's growing so fast.'

'They do that.'

'It's strange, isn't it?'

'Freaky.'

They shared a laugh, each woman possessing one as infectious as the other.

'So,' Arizona continued, 'I'm going to go to Africa.' Like with Callie, she had to just blurt it out. She didn't know why, but she half expected a reaction similar to Callie's.

'That's amazing!' Lauren surprised her. 'When? Is it something to do with what happened before? You mentioned going there before…how exciting!'

'Yes, actually, it is. I went out there to work before Sofia was born. It was my big dream. One that forfeited my relationship unfortunately…'

Lauren's face was like a canvas, concern being painted on her as Arizona spoke. Was Arizona about to repeat history?

'So I'm guessing this trip is more that just a vacation?' Lauren asked flatly, already knowing the answer.

Arizona pursed her lips and nodded at the camera. Lauren hung her head ambiguously as Arizona anxiously awaited her response. A lengthy minute passed. She watched as Lauren started to shake her head. Oh no.

But as Lauren's head lifted back into view, it was a look of genuine excitement that graced her face as the realisation hit her.

'I heard about a young peds surgeon a few years back who won the Carter Madison prize, although I never knew which hospital, or indeed any other specifics. I mean. it's really prestigious, and that kind of news travels, you know? So now I'm thinking, a few years back you went out to Africa to work…because it was you who won the CM? Arizona, tell me I'm not jumping to conclusions here!'

'You most definitely are jumping to conclusions, and they're not incorrect,' she said sheepishly.

'Well wowee! Look at you! I had no idea I was dating such a superstar surgeon! That's amazing, I'm very impressed.'

Arizona grabbed the opportunity to deflect the attention away from the praise. 'I like that you said _dating_.'

'Well sure, I mean, we're on hold for a bit, but I still consider you 100 per cent taken. Don't you forget it.'

'As if I could,' she smiled.

'But seriously, belated congratulations. There's some stiff competition out there. So you went out to Africa but you came back? Why?'

'For Callie. I hated that I'd chosen my happiness over her. The guilt marred the experience and so I gave it up. We were in love. Then things all changed with Sofia but really, this isn't a conversation for the webcam!'

'Gotcha. I look forward to hearing more in person.'

'Likewise! So…you didn't really say how you would feel about me going back out there.'

'Are you kidding? Do it! I wouldn't hesitate, you hear?'

'It would mean a hell of a change, for everyone…'

'I like change. Look, I may appear all straight-down-the-line, but my intrepid nature far outweighs the routine. I hate rules. I love surprises. I love you.'

There it was again, that lingering look that only they could share.

Arizona could see that Lauren was in need of a few more hours of sleep. She smiled. 'I'm so glad we caught up. I don't want to leave it so long next time. Will you be available later?'

'I'll make sure I am. I'll call you?'

'Perfect.'

'Sleep well , baby.' Lauren said as she lent closer to the camera.

Arizona also lent in. 'And you have a good day, beautiful.'

As she switched off her computer, so too did she switch off her mind. A good night's sleep lay ahead for her. Everything out in the open, all her cards laid out.

'I love you too,' she said aloud as she fell asleep thinking of Lauren…


	10. Chapter 10

Arizona woke up naturally as the morning sun warmed her skin; the golden rays caressing her soft face, bringing a contented smile with them. She had had the most glorious sleep. For the first time since she and Callie had broken up, she had managed to fall asleep guilt free in her thoughts of Lauren. Replaying their tender moments together as she let her eyelids close last night, no sooner was she in a deep sleep than she was gently awoken - not just by the heat of the sun, but by the heat of her arousal.

She stretched out her arms and looked for her clock - more out of habit than the need to know the time.

_Lauren hates rules. She loves surprises. She loves me._

Arizona, previously so routined in the mornings before work, allowed Lauren's words to feed her rebellion. After all, the things she had to do today answered to no timetable but her own. She snuggled beneath her sheets and after massaging her left thigh, slipped her fingers higher for further relief.

Lauren had taught her to let go of her control. She had helped her discover the abandon that had apparently abandoned her over the years. As she reached her perfect rhythm she slowly inhaled, her pulse thickening and throbbing. At the top of her inhalation, her breath went from steady to stilted, as she gasped inwardly a few frantic gasps. Her rhythm had accelerated to that inevitable moment of ecstasy, which she marked with a fast and desperate moan, her lungs emptying, leaving her panting, trembling, aching for a repeat…

Lauren felt suddenly weak. She was sitting in consultation with another surgeon over a coffee. He was discussing the technicalities of their upcoming surgery in such great detail that Lauren's mind had wandered somewhat. She knew what she was doing - she was the specialist doctor they had pinpointed for this operation. Every facet of the procedure was ingrained in her mind. Plus, she had had the opportunity earlier in the day to talk at length with her young patient's parents. Still, she let the other doctor have his moment, as she sat there occasionally nodding, but thinking only of Arizona's body writhing to her touch. She imagined Arizona just waking up, and wanted desperately to be there, soaking her up.

'…so you see, young Fraser will most likely have only partial tissue damage here. His left eye may well be fully functional.'

Lauren slowly realised that her colleague had finished his soliloquy. She smiled, and extended her hand. He took it rather intimately.

'Good work, Dr Mackie,' she improvised, attempting to relinquish her hand from his. Instead, he brought his other hand up so that the cupped hers.

'We are so grateful to you for coming out here to the wilderness! We rarely see such prodigious talent as yourself. Say, when this is all over, might you like to come to dinner with me?'

Lauren looked at this handsome older man, wondering what his life had dealt him. Gifting him with another generous smile, she politely declined, saying she had urgent business to attend to back home. If only he knew that her urgent business was a sexy blonde female half his age!

'Very well,' he responded, 'you can't blame a man for trying.'

They got up to leave. In a couple of hours, they'd be scrubbing in together. Lauren was grateful to have some time to herself beforehand. She stole herself away somewhere quiet for some last minute case revision before she would have to head to the OR to oversee the prep…

Arizona, all showered and fresh, began to work through her to-do list. First of all, she called her award trustees. There were so many loose ends to tie up if she were to head back out to Africa. She and Callie had always kept separate finances, thankfully, and she now wanted to set up a private trust fund for Sofia. Her father had done the same for her when he first left on a mission. She would keep her apartment on as she needed some semblance of continuity for her daughter whenever they would be together. So much to organise! But Arizona was constantly procrastinating. The one thing on her to-do list that she had to do - to confront - was her fear of flying. Yes, she would need to pull her finger out and deal with that one if she wants to follow her calling. She leafed through the newspaper until she found an ad that appealed to her.

She played with the phone in her hands for some time before making the call. She wasn't a fan of therapy. She had been brought up shrouded in perspective and was always grateful that she felt some control over her own life. Flying broke all the rules. Every plane she had been on had made her expect the inevitable. Then to actually crash! How could she get back on a plane now? All the helpful statistics were lost on her now. As lost as her courage. As lost as her leg.

'Hello, Hungry Hypnos!'

Hungry Hypnos…what was she doing?!

'Um, hi. I'd like to book an appointment please,' she said, trying not to let the embarrassment seep through.

'We have a cancellation this lunchtime if you can make it? 1:30pm?'

'I'll take it.'

'Great!' This was one enthusiastic receptionist. 'We look forward to meeting you then -'

'Arizona.'

'Arizona. Curious! Ok then, Arizona, see you at 1:30.'

She hung up. She looked at the Hungry Hypno ad in the paper again. A picture of a massive hippopotamus staring cross-eyed at a medallion presumably being swung pendulum-like by a bearded wizard. And they thought her name was curious? Oh well. The crazy nature of these folks made her feel like the pressure was off. She had nothing to lose…

The first stage of surgery was complete. Lauren was happy with the work she and Dr Mackie's team had done. They would be able to tell in a few days how much further they could progress based on Fraser's healing. This would give Lauren a cogent timescale regarding her stay in Scotland. She was optimistic that her work would be done within the week. The team of doctors who had scrubbed in had done so mainly to watch her skilful mastery. She was well reputed and so a lot of intrigue often followed her around. She didn't mind too much, provided that nothing got in the way of the goal. In this case, Fraser. Respectful and enthusiastic as the team were, Lauren had enjoyed this quasi-masterclass that was today's surgery. The only thing that concerned her was Dr Mackie himself. An odd combination of her superior and her apprentice, his flirtatious remarks were beginning to grate. After talking with Fraser's parents and telling them she wasn't at all worried - as she had witnessed Arizona do in the past - she then went to fetch her jacket and head back to her hotel. Of course, Dr Mackie wash already positioned by the door holding her coat.

'I insist you join me for a wee dram.'

'Normally, I would quite enjoy a drink, but on this occasion I'm going to say no, thank you.'

'My second refusal today. What's the matter?'

Lauren had to contain herself. Ultimately, this was a professional situation that called for professional behaviour. _I think you have authority issues with women_, she wanted to say.

'I don't like to mix business with-'

'Pleasure?' he filled, with a twinkle.

'…socialising,' she corrected. 'Besides, tomorrow we have to consult with the team first thing, and having a clear head is always preferable. Good night.' she took her jacket from his arm and opted not to make eye contact, as she could feel his eyes shifting over her body.

When she got to her hotel, she went to the bar and had a peaceful drink alone. Lauren wondered about Dr Mackie. What was his first name again? He seemed to be quite the suave gentleman at this hospital. Silver haired and muscular, an attractive amount of stubble and a gleaming smile. He probably wasn't used to women showing no interest. Oh well, hopefully he'll find someone else to badger soon enough. It was late. She finished her scotch and went upstairs to see if she could catch Arizona.

Arizona picked up straight away. 'Hey beautiful,' she said. Her smile was so refreshing that Lauren burst out laughing.

'What, is there something on my face?'

'Just the most dazzling smile. You are a happy soul. It's infectious!'

'Good to hear! Well I like your laugh so there, we are a good match. How was your day?'

Lauren shrugged her slender square shoulders.

'Good surgery, great macaroni cheese, slimey doctor. You?'

'Ooh,' Arizona said, her face wrinkled in distaste. 'Slimey bad?'

'Ah he's ok. Just a bit full of himself. So, your day?'

'I did it! I got hypnotised! Actually I'm just home. It was weird. I really think it'll help though. I could be flying without fear in no time!'

'Congratulations!'

'Thank you. You know what? I'm actually really pleased with how it went. I didn't expect it to work at all. I even picked out a tacky looking place, but probably in doing so, came across a gem!'

'So you'll carry on?'

'I will.' She paused. 'I miss you.'

'Me too. Heaps.'

'I don't know, Lauren. It feels so perfect being with you, I probably shouldn't miss you this much but I'm having major withdrawal symptoms! Are you real?!'

'Aw, bless you! I know what you're saying. I'm thinking about you all the time. Sometimes when I shouldn't be…'

Arizona looked intently at Lauren. 'You know, everything's good here. A few more days like today and I'm all set. Things are moving forward. I could be ready to leave sooner than I thought. Do you know yet how long you'll be over there?'

'I'll know more tomorrow. Don't you go off to Africa before seeing me, you hear?'

Arizona smirked at Lauren's tone. 'I like you laying down the law. I promise. No going to Africa without seeing you first. And good luck with the sleeze. I don't blame him though, you're delicious.'

They chatted on for another hour or so before Lauren gave in to tiredness. She was so proud of Arizona. In the face of everything, she was knuckling down and sorting her life out. With the whole African project ahead, Lauren had no idea how she would factor, but for some reason she wasn't worried. She knew in her bones then they would be together, no matter what they each pursued.


End file.
